


Business Negotiation

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Business Negotiation

Tsunayoshi Sawada felt a smirk come across his face as he read the destination of his next business negotiation. "The Cavallone Compound. This should be interesting." It had been a year since Tsuna had taken his place as the head of the Vongola family, and he had fit into his new role quite nicely, thanks to Reborn's teachings.

He picked up his office phone. "Gokudera. Yamamoto. Escort me to the Cavallone Compound. Don't follow me inside." He, at this point, had around twenty-five subordinates, but his first two have always been his most trusted.

The two men burst into the office. "Yes boss. Anything for you boss," they said in unison. Tsuna just nodded and stepped from behind his desk, following the other two men to the car, the silver haired man watching the Vongola tenth more intently than the raven haired one. Tsuna, showing a hint of his former naivity (or was it his new found ignorance?), didn't notice.

"Cavallone Compound," the driver announced. Tsuna thanked him and relieved all three men of their duties for the time being. He was going to take on the Cavallone boss on his own. He entered the Cavallone office without announcement. He didn't need one.

"Dino!" he called out.

A chair spun around, a blonde occupying it. He smiled. "Vongola tenth."

Tsuna shut the door. "We're not in public Dino-kun." He walked over to the desk, hopping up on it. He scooped up the blonde's head with his right hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Tsuna," Dino smiled. Being full blooded Italian, he didn't use honorifics towards Tsuna like was the reverse. He didn't feel it was right. He wanted them to be Tsuna's special thing to him.

Tsuna glanced at two of Dino's subordinates on either side of him. "Think we could head to your chambers, away from this audience?"

"But Tsuna, babe, you know what happens to me when they aren't around."

Tsuna knew all too well. His lover became uncoordinated, unable to control himself, the man basically became a menagerie of involuntary actions. "Oh Dino-kun, I have it all planned out. Follow me."

Dino jumped up and followed as the brunette walked to his chambers. "So how are you gonna stop me from hauling off and hitting you in the face my love?"

"Get on the bed and undress." Tsuna commanded and smiled when his older counterpart obeyed. He looked around the room, smiling when he found what he was looking for. Dino's collection of whips. He chuckled slightly and grabbed four of the smaller ones. "These will do just nicely."

"Tsuna?" Dino looked confused. This wasn't like Tsuna. He had whips in his hands and a glint in his eye. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna just smirked and tied Dino's wrists and ankles to the bedposts. "I'm glad you followed my advice and got the four post bed." He jumped off the bed and admired his work as he undressed. He was still lanky, almost scrawny, but there was something about him that kept the older mafia boss coming back for more.

Dino licked his lips. "You've gotten smarter in your years Tsuna."

"You can thank Reborn for that, you know," Tsuna smiled and wondered how he was going to please his lover. "What do you want?"

"Let's get it over with quickly love. Make love to me,” Dino’s eyes twinkled, very unlike him. But being tied up - hell being uke - was very unlike him, to be quite honest. However, if it meant Tsuna coming out of it without bruises and bumps to the head, it was worth it.

Tsuna nodded, having gotten hard looking his older lover over. "Anything for my Dino-kun." He crawled over the older man to reach for the lube and a condom on the nightstand. "Wanna keep you safe."

"Keep you safe too baby," Dino looked up into the younger man's eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Tsuna nodded, fumbling with the condom. He was usually on the bottom, so he wasn't quite sure of the ins and outs of putting a condom on. But he got it. He then coated his fingers with lube pressing one into Dino's asshole.

Dino whimpered a bit at the intrusion. "Tsuna... ah..."

"It'll feel better soon, trust me," he smiled, adding a second finger. "Are you okay Dino-kun?"

He nodded, "I am now. I'm ready."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I don't know."

"I'm sure," he looked into Tsuna's eyes once again, his usually confident demeanor fading, "I'm sure."

Tsuna took a deep breath and inched his way into Dino. He watched the expression on the blonde's face. "If it hurts tell me to stop."

"I've taken bullets, fallen off cliffs, smacked myself in the face with my own whips. I can take on anything," Dino announced proudly.

"So have I... except the smacking myself in the face... and it still hurt me at first," Tsuna leaned in for another kiss, his thrusting naturally increasing. He liked the feel, they would have to do this during their "negotiations" again.

Dino started to move in time with Tsuna's thrusts, the inital pain he refused to acknowlege was there subsiding into pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed from the feelings Tsuna's cock hitting his prostrate, of which he didn't knew existed before today. "Tsu... I..."

"It does seem to happen that fast doesn't it?" Tsuna sped up, building up for his orgasm.

Dino's eyes fluttered closed. "It.. does.." and he felt his orgasm take over him, Tsuna's name in Dino's voice echoing in the huge room, with the reverse happening soon after.

Tsuna pulled out, threw the used condom away, untied Dino and got dressed. He had no time to cuddle as much as he wanted to. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed Dino goodbye and walked out to the car where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting to take him back to the false life he lived with Kyoko, the woman he had once loved. Poor oblivious Kyoko.


End file.
